El αмor de lα αмiѕtαd
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: "Porque ellas dos también quieren amor, ellas solo querían ser amados…" / "Es solo que me perdí en sus ojos…" / Porque su relación no sería aceptada, porque solo se ¿Amaban? No sabían, solo sabían que se querían una a la otra, que querían hacerse suyas. One-shot. ADVERTENCIA: Yuri Hard *-*


¡Nuevo One-shot! *-* ¡Espero que les guste!

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

_"Porque ellas dos también quieren amor, ellas solo querían ser amados…"_

**El αмor dє lα αмiѕtαd**

Por qué no sabían si su amor era correspondido o no.

Porque su relación no sería aceptada, porque solo se ¿Amaban? No sabían, solo sabían que se querían una a la otra, que querían hacerse suyas.

Nadie sabía…y ellas tampoco querían que lo sepan. Porque ellas eran las mejores amigas, ellas se quieren más que ninguna otra.

Porque ellas llevaron a la amistad a otro nivel.

-¡Lucy! –Llamo una albina sonriente que iba corriendo hacía la rubia- ¡Hola! -

-Hola Lisanna –Le contestó muy feliz- ¿Qué pasa?

Era una atracción inevitable, sentían eso cada vez que estaban cerca.

-Quería saber si quieres…etto… -Se puso en posición de pensar- ¡Me olvide! ¡Te hee! –Se golpeó la cabeza sacando la lengua.

-Lisanna… -Una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime le recorrió a la acción de su mejor amiga.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Ya me acorde! –Una sonrisa se le formo en su blanco y hermoso rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos azules- ¿Me puedes ayudar para hacer ensalada de fruta? –Se llevó las manos y las entrelazo con las de su amiga- ¿Puedes~? –Mientras se acercaba al rostro de su amiga le susurro en el oído sensualmente mientras le lamia el óvulo.

-L-Lisanna… -Suspiro- N-No hagas eso aquí –Dijo con un sonrojo-

-Ah~, vamos. No hay nadie –Sonrío pícaramente- Y bueno, ¿Me ayudas o no? –Volvió al tema principal.

-¡Sí, sí! –Asintió con la cabeza-

-¡Entonces vamos! –Entrelazo sus dedos y manos a las de Lucy y se apegó a está, mientras corría rápidamente a la casa de su amiga Rubia-

-¡Ya, ya! ¡No estés tan apurada! –Suspiro de cansancio- No corro tan rápido como vos-

-¡Pero ya quiero llegar! –Hizo un puchero adorable.

-¡Hum! –Se cruzó de brazos y evito la mirada a su amiga albina y se sonrojaba un poco- Haciendo eso no me vas a convencer.-

-Entonces creo que te tengo que convencer de otra forma –Sonrío maliciosa.

-¡N-No estarás pensando en eso! –Se aterro al ver a Lisanna sonriendo malvadamente-

-¡Cosquillas! –Grito mientras sonreía y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas-

-¡B-B-Basta jajajajaja L-Lisa…jajaja! –Se le salían lágrimas y se tapaba la panza- ¡E-E-Estamos jajajaja en medio…jajaja de la calle! –se agarraba del estómago y se empezaba a revolcaba.

-Está bien, pero solo porque estamos a camino de tu casa y justamente aquí esta… -Dijo mirando el apartamento que tenía Lucy.

-¿Entramos? –Pregunto la rubia de ojos chocolates.

-Sí, ya no puedo esperar… -Una sonrisa pervertida se le formo en el rostro- no pu-e-do es-pe-rar m-á-s –Dijo cada silaba sensualmente mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-Tan pervertida como siempre… -Suspiro cansada- Nunca cambiarás ¿Verdad? –Pregunto-

-Pero así es como te gusta, ¿Ne? –Pregunto con un sonrojo haciéndola adorable-

-S-Si –Se sonrojo y entraron a la casa, se fueron directo a la habitación de la Rubia de ojos chocolates- ¿Q-Quieres o…? –Antes de terminar la frase Lisanna se abalanzo contra Lucy y la empezó a besar tranquilamente, le empezó a acariciar los pechos suavemente- L-Lis…anna.. –Gimió dulcemente-

Entonces Lisanna pidió permiso para explorar la dulce boca de su 'amiga-amante' y ella muy gustosa acepto. El beso cambio de tranquilo y suave a apasionado. Empezaron con una guerra de lenguas que no podían terminar. Lucy empezó a acariciar la feminidad de Lisanna.

-¡L-Lucy…! –Gimió-

-Lis…te mojas bastante rápido~ -Dijo sensualmente mientras le sacaba sus remeras y shorts que le impedían ver la blanquecina piel de su amiga.- Me encanta…

-Ahora es mi turno, Lu –Se acercó un poco más a la rubia y la empezó a besar mientras abría paso con su lengua y empezaba a explorar la hermosa boca de la rubia. Mientras hacía esto le empezaba a sacar toda su ropa, quedando así en ropa interior- Te quiero mucho Lu –Sonrío pervertidamente y empezó a sacar la poca ropa interior que le quedaba a su amiga. Empezo a introducir de a poco su dedo dentro de ella.-

-¡L-Lisanna! –Gimió plácidamente-

-Eso es Lu… gemí, gemí para mí y para nadie más. Vos sos solo mía –Dijo sensualmente y empezaba a introducir dos dedos- Ya te estas mojando… -Se relamió los labios con su lengua-

-N-No estarás pensando en… -La interrumpió Lisanna que ya había metido su lengua y empezaba a tomar de ella. Y a lamer cada rincón- ¡LISANNA!

-Hermoso gemido Lu…te haré probar de ti –Empezó a besar sensualmente. Pidió permiso para entrar a la boca de su mejor amiga y empezó a dejar todo lo que no había tomado y así las dos empezaron a tomarlo entre sus bocas las dos juntas. No aguantaron más la respiración y se separaron un poco-

-Ya paso tu turno Lis… -Dijo un poco satisfecha- Ahora es el mío… -Le lamió el óvulo del oído y lo empezó a morder, mientras que con la otra mano empezó a sacar el sostén que impedía ver los botones rosas que tanto le gustaba probar de su blanquecina piel de su mejor amiga-

-¡L-LU!-

-A mí también me encantan tus gemidos .Sonrío satisfecha- Aunque todavía no acaba… -Se acercó a los hermosos pechos de Lisanna y empezó a morder su hermoso botón rosa que tanto le gustaba, y con la mano derecha empezó a acariciar el otro pecho que todavía no había sido atendido-

-Lu…-

**-Después de terminar "la reunión" de amigas-**

-¿Vamos al gremio? –Pregunto Lucy poniéndose y limpiando toda la ropa-

-Sí –Asintió sonriente-

-Lisanna… -Dijo Lucy mientras llegaban al gremio Fairy Tail-

-¿Si? –Volteo su cara para prestarle más atención a su amiga-

-Nadie sabrá de esto… -Dijo sonriente y divertida-

-Sí, sí –Movió las manos de un lado a otro-

-Nadie va a saber de nada, **por ahora-**

- ¿Nadie va a saber nada que cosa? –Dijo Erza apareciendo de la nada-

-¡Kya! –Gritó Lucy asustada-

-Nada, nada –Dijo nerviosa-

-Bueno… -Su tono era dudoso- Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Digo, como desaparecieron de repente…-

-Es que Lu me iba…¡Ouch! –Se sobó la cabeza por el golpe que le dio Lucy- Quise decir, es que LUCY –Remarco esa parte mirando a la rubia enojada- me iba a enseñar cómo hacer comida –Formo una sonrisa en sus labios-

-Aja…con razón –Sonrió un poco mientras caminaba al gremio y vio que no la seguían- ¿Entramos al gremio sí o no? –Enarco una ceja al ver lo distraídas que estaban mirándose-

-Oh, sí claro –Dijeron al unísono-

-¿Por qué se distrajeron? –Pregunto la de pelo escarlata-

-No, por nada –Respondieron de nuevo al unísono-

-Entonces vamos –Se dirigieron a la puerta del gremio-

_"Es solo que me perdí en sus ojos…" _–Pensaron al unísono Lisanna y Lucy mientras se miraban y sonreían- _"Nadie, nadie se enterara" _–Pensaron al mismo tiempo de nuevo y se agarraron de las manos y las entrelazaron por cinco segundos.

**~Fin~**

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Es mi primer Yuri Hard ./. Y sí, me encanta el Yuri *-* ¡Es taaan tieernoo! Yo me enamoré del Yuri gracias al anime: Stawberry Panic. Si te encanta el Yuri y todavía no lo viste, te lo re recomiendo :'D ¡Ah! Y obviamente recorte el lemmon ^^ o sino iba a ser muy largo sí ponía todo lo que tenía pensado x'D

.

.

.

.

.  
¡Nos leemos luego!

De pie, saludo, ¡AYE SIR! ¡FELICES FIESTAS! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO!

_By: _n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n | ·^·/**Tobiume-tan**\·^· 


End file.
